


Time to Get...Romantic

by masteronionhot



Category: PaRappa the Rapper, Um Jammer Lammy
Genre: Dom/sub, Hot, Karate, Large Cock, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Kissing, Wall Pinning, bulge, dilf, dojo - Freeform, master - Freeform, onion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masteronionhot/pseuds/masteronionhot
Summary: You go to Master Onions Dojo a little bit late, and your experience there is different than the norm.
Relationships: Master Onion & Y/N
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Time to Get...Romantic

You walked into the dojo, preparing for the worst lecture from your master, master onion. With quivering knees and nips you approached the tall figure. Quickly, he spun around and glared at you.

**"YOU'RE LATE."**

The blaring noise of his voice caused you to cower, you peered up at his angry expression, only to notice that it showed less anger than you expected. After some seconds of staring you noticed a slight blush on his layers, was he,,, embarrassed? Slowly your eyes trailed down his body, trying not to imagine what might be hiding under those grease stained clothes. Suddenly, your eyes stopped at his trousers, where an unsuspecting bulge rested. Even though his capri pants, you could see the outline of his fat cock. “What are you looking at bud? ” he asked, raising his eyebrow and leaning forward intimidatingly. “O-oh! Nothing, master..” you reply. Your mouth watered, and so did your eyes (he is an onion).

He commands you to start your daily practices, and you obey, giving up any power you may have had. As the two of you are exercising and moving around, you notice that his sweat was causing his clothes to stick to his body, you took a glance at his lower half and saw how noticeable his bulge was

“You know...” he starts. “You have always been my favorite student-“ he gets up close.

_“.....Kitten.”_

“Are you going to kiss me or what?” You remark.

Your face burned a bright red, as you gazed into his eyes he slowly closed his. Before you could respond he had pressed his wet lips onto yours, the taste of onion invading your tongue. You melted into the greasy kiss and lost all control over your body as he pushed you up against a wall and pinned your hands above your head with his intense grip. “Time to get...romantic.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhh let me know if i should continue, i couldn't find anyone else who likes master onion as much as I do!


End file.
